Une si longue absence
by Elenea Eliothiel
Summary: Une mort, un enterrement et un coeur qui est en miettes...


**Disclamer** : Bon, je vais être franche, ça me troue le cul de devoir dire que je ne suis pas avec Edward et que dans tous les cas il ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne les connais pas personnellement, ce qui est fort dommage et malheureusement, ils n'existent pas en vrai, ce qui est un énorme calvaire à l'heure où j'écris ça….

**Genre** : Deathfic enfin d'une autre manière mais ça reste une deathalors les non amateurs (amatrices) de ce genre de fics, passez votre chemin….-

**Source** : ben si c'est dans la partie Fullmetal Alchemist c'est que c'est ça bien que je l'aurais personnellement Fullbavage Playboy, mais ceci n'engage que moi…TT

C'était un bel après midi d'automne…Le vent faisait virevolter doucement les feuilles mortes qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rares…L'astre solaire, quant à lui, brillait encore de milles feux, bien qu'il ne soit plus aussi chauffant que durant l'été…

Winry, Al, Pinako et beaucoup d'autres se tenaient debout, devant la tombe du plus jeune alchimiste qui fut….

Al était revenu la veille, perdu et d'une tristesse insondable…

Al qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

Je suis, …..Désolé….

L'armure tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Winry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait…

Mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu es blessé ? Et Ed il est où ?

C'est ça….c'est….Ed….il…il …est mort !

De ….NANI ! Non dis moi que c'est faux je t'en prie !

Alphonse pleurait…son âme était meurtrie, son corps dur ne pouvait exprimer la peine mais son esprit, lui, pouvait la sentir…

Winry s'était effondrée en pleurs, elle aussi, dans les bras de Al. Pinako, entendant des pleurs, des cris, vint dehors et les vit peinés…il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait…elle ne préféra pas se joindre à eux, ils avaient tant à dire…et tant à ne rien dire….

Cela faisait plus de trois ans que les frères Elric n'avaient pas donné signe de vie à Winry et Pinako…D'ailleurs, la jeune fille qui avait maintenant 21 ans, ne s'était jamais remise de leur départ….de son départ… Ils étaient, seulement revenus à Rizenbul quelques temps avant leur longue absence, afin de prendre un peu de repos dans leur quête…

Elle aimait Alphonse comme son petit frère…mais elle aimait Edward comme il est convenu d'aimer quelqu'un au point de s'abandonner à lui, une nuit d'été…

La réciprocité se faisait nettement sentir dans leurs gestes, leurs paroles et leurs regards…Ils s'aimaient follement tous les deux et ce depuis longtemps mais la timidité maladive qu'ils avaient, les avaient empêché de se déclarer…

Puis vint le jour où Edward et Alphonse durent de nouveau repartir…Ce fut un déchirement pour tous les trois mais elle ne pouvait les accompagner dans leur quête car ce n'était pas la sienne…c'était bien trop dangereux avait dit le natté…il avait un besoin de la protéger, au péril de sa vie…

Après ça, elle ne les revit plus…Plus aucune lettres ni nouvelles, même Roy ou Alex ne savaient où ils étaient…puis revint finalement Alphonse….

……………

Winry emmena Alphonse à l'intérieur. Ils étaient restés toute la fin de l'après midi sur la colline à regarder le soleil viré du jaune au rosé afin de devenir orange et commencer à disparaître derrière les montagnes. Ils avaient souvent l'habitude de se tenir là, tous les trois, pendant de longues heures, sans ne rien dire….ce que Winry et Al faisaient à ce moment là, c'était un peu comme lui rendre hommage….

Al ne prononça aucun mots à l'intérieur et monta se coucher directement…il prévint seulement les deux femmes que les funérailles d'Edward auraient lieu le lendemain, à Rizenbul, c'étaient les dernières volontés d'Ed. Il voulait être enterré au côté de sa mère qui lui avait tant manqué toutes ses années…Roy,la plupart des Alchimistes d'état étaient souhaités et ceux à qui Ed avait sauvé la vie, décidèrent de venir lui faire honneur…

Winry monta à son tour dans sa chambre…elle ne se coucha pas tout de suite…elle s'installa à sa table et prit un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille…

Pendant la moitié de la nuit, elle rédigea une missive adressée à son ami d'enfance devenu son seul et unique amour….

Puis, sur les coups des quatre heures du matin, elle se coucha enfin, l'air exténué et les yeux rougis par les larmes versées, à remuer les souvenirs devenus maintenant trop douloureux…

……………….

Le clocher sonna onze heures quand la maison Rockbel s'éveilla. Personne n'avait dormit comme il le fallait…mais comment pouvez vous songer à dormir alors que vous venez de perdre quelqu'un de cher ?

C'était aujourd'hui que l'enterrement avait lui, à quatorze heures….

Al descendit, et sortit après avoir murmuré un vague « bonjour Pinako ». Winry descendit peu de temps après. Elle prit un morceau de pain et remonta dans sa chambre avec le chien, bricoler l'auto-mail. La mécanique, dans des instants pareils, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait encore…

………………

Quatorze heures arrivèrent malheureusement trop vite.Il fallait se rendre à cet enterrement qui n'avait pas lieu d'être pour Winry….

Tout le monde était réunit et le prêtre énonça le serment qui visait à donner la paix à l'âme du défunt et à croire que celui-ci voguera vers de jours meilleurs.

Winry en avait vraiment marre d'entendre de telles sornettes, elle avait qu'une envie c'est que ça se termine, elle en avait assez de voir le cercueil sous ses yeux, imaginant le corps froid d'un homme qui lui donna tant de chaleur et de fièvre, jadis…

Tout le monde passait dire un mot pour Ed…Al s'avança et, contrairement à son mutisme de la veille, il prononça un court discours, ponctué d'un « Adieu le frère si cher à mon cœur »…

Winry fut la dernière à passer…ce fut elle qui n'émit aucun discours…juste un simple et unique je t'aime qui ne fut pas entendu des personnes présentes…juste par _lui _.

Elle prit sa lettre et une rose puis les déposa sur le cercueil…

Personne ne sait ce qu'il y avaitde rédigé danscette missive si joliment ornée mais la seule chose qu'on nous a dit, c'est qu'il y avaitinscrit dessus,« Attends moi Edward….. »…..

Owari………

Ed : pourquoi je meurs dès le début ?

Yusuchine: parce que j'en avais envie tu comprends alors maintenant chut, je guette les reviews….

Ed : mais mais mais !

Yusuchine(sort un gros gourdin ): des réclamations ?

Ed : Nan, gentille fille………


End file.
